A Familiar Pair of Eyes
by Violette1415scs
Summary: It's the morning of her best friend's wedding. Sam is at home, when she hears a knock at the door. And a familiar stranger appears, who will change her life forever. (Not actually Sherlock Fandom, but Benedict Cumberbatch Fandom, and there isn't a category for that) Review :3? (Benedict, if you ever read this, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry! :P )
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this is a sort of one-shot/im-not-really-sure-what-im-doing/fanfic thingy. **

**Not really sure what to classify it as, so I put it as Sherlock.:3**

* * *

Small droplets of reality splashed in my vision as I started to wake up to the sound of my alarm clock flooding the room.

My dream faded and my eyes flickered open. Right, what time is it? 7:00am. 3 hrs to get ready. Was that enough? Uh, nope, thinking hurts. The light blue dress I was supposed to wear hung in my wardrobe, unfocused, and I blinked to clear my sight, which didn't work. I attempted to stand, and nearly toppled to the floor with exhaustion. Dammit, should never have stayed up so late last night. My head swam as I moved to hobble down the stairs.

Since when were there so many stairs? Nearly falling, I braced myself against the wall with one hand.

Great, coffee hangover. Just what I needed for today. Today of all days.

Why had staying up so late seemed like such a good idea last night? Can't rea- wait, is that someone knocking at the door? Who would visit me?

Shuffling more than walking down the stairs, I approached the door, and managed to open it, even though I still couldn't see straight.

The bright morning sun blinded me temporarily, and I couldn't really recognise who was standing at my doorstep. I could tell he was strangely familiar, but being still on a coffee hangover, I was oblivious and a bit out of it. He had browny-gingery curly hair and his eyes were greeny-blu- wait, I'm not even sure what colour they were.

"Umm, hey," The stranger began, "Look I was wondering if I could borrow your phone to call up some mechanic help. My car broke down over there," he gestured down the street, "and I don't have my mobile on me, if that's ok?" he smiled at me, a smile I had seen so many times before, yet I still couldn't seem to place it.

"Uhh, yeah sure, come in." I stifled a yawn as I opened the door to let him inside, "I'm Sam, sorry about the mess, and me, I only just woke up," the good-looking stranger laughed, and I felt a few butterflies tremble about in my stomach

"I'm Ben, hope I didn't wake you!" he said,

I laughed, "Nah, I have a wedding to go to today, my best friend's. I'm one of the bridesmaids," he nodded and followed me inside.

"Coffee?" I asked him, not sure what to say or do, never been good with social situations. "Yeah, umm, black, 2 sugars." He answered.

It was as if that sentence sparked something, because I suddenly realised who was standing in my living room.

Ben, short for Benedict Cumberbatch.

I turned to face him, and all the exhaustion and weariness from this morning faded away, and the coffee cup I was holding, fell to the floor with a smash.

Benedict flicked his head in my direction, a look of surprise across his face.

"It's you…" I whispered, "ohmigawsh you are standing in my living room."

"Oh, you've heard of me, then. I sort of guessed you had, I recognized myself on your desktop background," He laughed, and gestured towards my laptop sitting on the countertop and I blushed, still in shock. "Fan of Sherlock?" he asked, and for a moment I couldn't speak, drowning in the awesomeness of his voice.

"Umm, ye-yeah, it's fantastic!" I stammered, but was slightly impressed with myself about being able to speak at all. My morning had all of a sudden become terrific.

I continued to make coffee, careful to avoid the shards of broken cup on the ground, and listened to Benedict speak about the next season of Sherlock, and when it was coming out. I wasn't entirely sure what he was saying, I couldn't focus when I was trying to make the coffee as well as I could.

Finally, I was able to complete such a simple task of coffee-making and I handed him his cup of coffee, black, and two sugars. Setting my cup on the bench, I reached over to grab my phone off the other end of the table, and as I opened it up, I realised I now had only barely enough time to get ready for the wedding in 2.5 hours. I sighed and passed my phone to Benedict.

"Here, knock yourself out!" I smiled at him, and he smiled back. Instantly I felt butterflies attack the insides of my stomach again.

After a quick call to the nearest mechanic, he handed my phone back to me, and an idea sparked at the corner of my mind.

"Can I have your signature, you know, because… ummm,-" I was interrupted.

"Because you're a big fan?" Benedict laughed, "Sure!"

I handed him a Sharpie and went upstairs to unpin a poster from my bedroom. I handed it to him and put the coffee cups on the sink while he signed his name on my favourite poster.

As I came back, he rolled it up and handed it to me before checking his watch,

"Oh! Right, well the mechanic should be here by now and I really have to go! I have a wedding to go to an-"

"Wait! Alex Smith and Phil Lester's Wedding?" I interrupted

"Yeah, wait, you said before you were going to one, are we going to the same wedding?" Benedict flashed a hopeful smile at me, and again I was swamped by butterflies.

"Wow! Yeah, well that was coincidental, you know Phil?" I carefully said, not letting my excitement show too much.

"Yeah, one of my high school mates. Umm, do you want a lift? I'm sure I could wait, if you want…" he trailed off, obviously a bit shy, and I nearly fainted right there.

"I would love to! But I have an arranged chauffeur to come pick me up, sorry…" I immediately regretted not jumping at the chance, but I had already arranged everything beforehand, I checked my watch, only 2 hours left, and I was being picked up in 50 minutes.

I walked him to the door, where only less than an hour ago I had been oblivious.

"Oh, well at least I'll see you there though! Sorry, gotta dash, I have to pick up a few things beforehand. See you there!" He said with a wave and I watched him walk down the street to his car, and he turned to give me a final wave. I blushed and waved back.

Shutting the door, I leant against it and slid down it 'til I was sitting on the floor. I unravelled the poster, and read what he had written. Not only was there a signature, but his mobile number and his address, with 'In bad need of a pen-pal! :)" scrawled underneath in his loopy handwriting. I nearly squealed right then and there. But then I realised I had only 45 minutes to get ready. Thinking quickly, I dashed up the stairs, I couldn't be late for this.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I scanned my eyes down the rows of people at the wedding. When a familiar pair of eyes caught my gaze. Benedict smiled at me, and I blushed and found something very interesting to look at in my shoes.

I could still feel his gaze on me and I had to fight the urge to look up at him. This wasn't a time to be staring at Benedict.

After the wedding, there was food and I caught up with Benedict again, he offered me a cup of coffee. I laughed and took it; I really did feel like coffee. Coffee was good.

No words were spoken, just a friendly silence settled between us as we looked at the large conglomeration of people. People talking with each other, people laughing, people congratulating Alex and Phil. Too many people.

Just when I thought that I was getting used to it, the throwing of the bouquet was announced. I never really thought much of this tradition, but this time, I stood in the crowd, and caught it.

I smiled at Benedict, and he smiled back.

Maybe the tradition wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

**If you review, I will be happy. Ciao. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hoorah! A new chapter.**

* * *

Rain drenched the earth and the sky cracked open for pieces of electricity to sting the Earth below. The Earth responded with thunder, and shook with the force of-

Well, not literally, but that was about as good as I could make the storm currently seem, because it wasn't like that at all, today so far was shit, and made even worse by the rain.

I woke up slightly late this morning, and in my race for the door, I didn't have my morning coffee, which I would regret later.

Out on the cold, wet street, there wasn't a single Taxi to be seen. Wonderful, right when i needed one. So I had to walk to work which luckily was only a few streets away, but it was through the pouring rain and cold wind, and therefore took longer to get there.

When I finally arrived at work, I was an hour late and completely soaking wet. So my boss fired me on the spot. Just like that, he didn't ask for any excuses, just told me to get out.

Sigh, I tried to convince myself that the pay was lousy anyway, but I did like that job of working at the pet store on Pepper St. It was fun.

So I had to walk home again, exhausted, cold, and terribly drenched. Puddles splashing up with every step, and rain pouring down.

I really needed a coffee now.

Puddles turned to small lakes and leapt up at my legs as I desperately tried to side-step them, with no luck. Not sure why I was still bothering to keep dry, it wasn't working. No Taxis at all. Even better.

May as well stop looking, I'm almost back at my flat now anyway.

Slightly sheltered by the overhang above the door, I relaxed a bit, and went to take my keys from my pocket. The familiar jingle of my billion key rings on them, comforted me, and I turned the keys, and stepped into my cold, but at least it was dry, flat.

Shutting the door behind me, I peeled of my sodden coat, and slipped off my shoes. My socks were drenched, but I didn't have the energy to take them off, so I just sloshed into the kitchen and boiled the kettle. I really needed a coffee now.

When the kettle had boiled, I poured myself a cup, and headed upstairs, what I needed now was a good book.

Upon entering my room, I had to clamber over a few piles of clothes and a chair to even get into it. Maybe I should do something about that. Nope.

I glanced around, and my eyes fell on the poster, that just a few days ago, Benedict Cumberbatch had written his phone number on. I still couldn't quite believe it.

In a spur of the moment decision, deciding that this day seemed worse enough, I snatched my phone up out of my pocket and set to work thinking of sending him a text.

Ten minutes into thought I abandoned the idea, and my phone, and decided on a shower instead.

The water quickly warmed me up, and I began to feel extraordinarily tired, which was unusual, I'm nearly always  
resilient to exhaustion.

Before I passed out, I managed to turn of the water and find my favourite pyjamas.

It was only 5:00, but maybe the extra sleep would do me good, so without a second thought, I snuggled up under the covers and fell asleep almost instantly.

I must have been exhausted, and very lucky that the next day was a Saturday, because it was 10:00 in the morning when I was awoken by knocking at my door.

Yawning and mentally killing whoever it was at the door, I managed to find my dressing gown, and nearly fell down the stairs again.

Opening the door, I battled back another yawn, shielded my eyes from the bright morning light, and tried to make any sense of the person standing in front of me.

Ginger hair, bluey-green eyes, tall… and suddenly I was swamped by butterflies again.

Benedict, again? Not that I was complaining.

"Hey, what brings you back to my flat?" I asked, slurring a bit, from morning tiredness.

"I seem to have a habit of waking you up," Benedict laughed, "No reason this time, I just wondered if you'd like to have coffee?" He gestured to me and continued, "If you want, and don't plan on going straight back to bed again. I have a bit of free time and yeah…" he trailed off and glanced at my doormat, or his feet, I'm not sure.

"Yeah, (OHMIGAWSH HE IS ASKING ME OUT FOR COFFFEE), Umm, sure! Come in, excuse the mess, bit of a bad day yesterday…" I opened the door wider and Benedict followed me into my trashed flat, "Hold on a sec, I'll go get changed, make yourself at home." I smiled at him and quickly hopped up the stairs, avoiding a pile of books that sat teetering precariously on the edge of one of the steps.

As I shut the door to my room behind me, I panicked.

This was really happening.

I was going out to coffee, with Benedict.

What.

* * *

**Yes, ok, I lied. its not a one-shot, but now a multi-chapter fic! Woooo! *throws confetti* ok I'm done.**  
**next chapter will be up in the next few hours/day/month.**  
**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okey dokey, here is chapter 3! Enjoy, or you know don't, if you don't want to.**

* * *

Compared to the wet and soggy misery of a day yesterday was, today seemed to be looking up, it was sunny, a few clouds lurked menacingly at the edge of the sky, but apart from that, the weather was bright and a cool wind blew through the city.

We stepped out onto the streets at 11:00, and decided to walk the short distance to the Chinese coffee shop, only a few streets away. Along the way we talked about stuff, the usual drabble and small talk people make when they don't know much about each other, but needless to say how placid it was, nothing right then and there could take the smile of my face. I didn't take a look at Benedict, knowing I would undoubtedly blush, but I think he was smiling too.

The coffee shop was warm and toasty inside, and I wanted to stay, but Benedict had other ideas, as soon as we had ordered then received our coffee, he took me by the hand outside again, into the cold.

"Come on, I have to show you something!" He said very enthusiastically, "While it's not raining!"

He hailed a cab, and we climbed inside, quickly giving an address that I didn't quite catch the name of to the driver.

Once in the cab, we unwrapped our fortune cookies that had come free with our coffee.

Mine stated, 'A rainy day, is not necessarily a bad one' and his simply said, 'Tomorrow is another day.' We both laughed at how unhelpful they seemed to be, and chatted happily, until we arrived, at a destination I still wasn't sure of, I had been so focused on what Benedict was saying.

When I hopped out of the cab, the change in temperature struck me; the day had grown strangely colder in the 2 hours we had been out, and it looked like rain was on the way.

How the cab had managed to get us up here without me noticing was unusual, but then, I was sort of, occupied.

We were standing on the top of the TowerBridge, above the River Thames, 65m up.

And it was cold, unbelievably so, compared to back at the Chinese coffee shop.

As we leaned on the railing, and watched the cars and general London atmosphere of the city below us, I shivered from the icy winds, and Benedict wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

He pointed out some spots around London that we could see from where we stood, but mostly we just stood in companionable silence, no words needed to be said. It was just so.

After awhile, we turned and began to walk the length of the bridge to the other side.

The sky was a hazy blue colour, slowly getting covered with dull grey clouds, rain would come soon, and I hoped we would get to the other side before it begins to pelt down, as you can't get a cab from up here.  
The way the slowly darkening sky framed the edge of the steely covering of the bridge, and the way Thames River below mirrored it, made the whole scene seem eerily still and grey, but still, in its own way, peaceful. The quiet before the storm, I thought. As if emphasizing my thought the clouds gathered and moved more steadily above us, and it wouldn't be long before the rain decided to patter down again. After all, this is London, where it always seems to be raining.

"Hmm, seems like its going to rain soon, hopefully we will be across before then," Benedict said, almost as if he was reading my thoughts.

I hummed an agreement, and we exchanged a smile.

We made it undercover just about as soon as the rain started, outside a fancy looking restaurant.

Noticing that the time was, in fact 5:30, we decided on dinner. Well, by 'we' I mean, Benedict asked, and I sort of incredibly enthusiastically responded with 'yes'.

As soon as we entered, a waiter in a sharp uniform ushered us to a table, and we were handed menus with all sorts of fancy sounding French names for food I had no idea even existed.

_Beef Wellington, Lobster Thermidor, Chicken Cordon Bleu, Filet_ _Mignon_ and _Chicken Tetrazzini_ to name a few.

I decided on the '_Filet Mignon'_, whatever the hell that was, and Benedict ordered the '_Chicken Cordon Bleu',_ also something else I had never heard of before. Maybe it was French?

Despite the fanciness of the name, a '_Filet Mignon'_ was really just a type of steak that came with some strange looking vegetables, and a '_Chicken Cordon Bleu'_ was a sort of chicken rolled up thingy. Both of which I had seen or heard of before, and I couldn't understand why they were given such fancy names. But the strange steak thing actually tasted pretty good, better than I thought it would. And I'm pretty sure Benedict enjoyed his too.

After dinner, Benedict offered to walk me back to my flat, but seeing as it was still raining outside, we took a cab instead.

Benedict mentioned something about a landmark we were passing, and I turned to him to say something but my words faded when I realised he was already looking at me. His eyes had decided to be green today, or were they grey, or a mix of both? The colour was indistinguishable and I became a little lost just looking at them. I could feel his breathe on my cheek and the way his eyes darted around my face.

Time seem to have frozen around us, neither of as had moved, just sort of lost in each others eyes. I could feel my heart beating in my chest, and it pounded in my head. We leaned in, then-

"Here!" The taxi driver called out, ruining our moment. Benedict rolled his green-grey eyes and handed the cabby a few pound notes, then opened the door and I followed him out.

I hate taxi drivers.

At my doorstep, I offered Benedict tea or something inside, but he declined, saying he needed to get up early tomorrow morning for an interview down at the BBC1 Radio Station. I tried to not let my disappointment show, but I could tell he noticed, even as we were still standing in the rain.

"I'll call yo- wait, I don't even have your number!" he said,

"Nope, but I have yours!" I replied, and we both smiled at the memory, "How about I call you?"

"Sounds like a plan!" he replied, trying to hail down another cab in the rain. I laughed, and attempted to fish my keys out of my jacket pocket, which was now rapidly becoming soaked from the rain. When I looked up, Benedict had found a cab and was waving to me as he hopped in, I waved back, and he was gone.

I unlocked my flat, and hurriedly stepped inside, trying not to get too much of the carpet wet, but failing. Not that I really cared, I was too excited.

The fortune cookie was right after all.

* * *

**Enjoyed it? You probably didn't, but review anyway?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here you go, *hands you a few scrappy pieces of paper***

**A new chapter!**

**Have a blast.**

* * *

As soon as I stepped into the living room of my flat, I collapsed onto the couch, contently happy but exhausted at the same time. Waving my arm around dramatically, I reached blindly about for the TV remote. Finally finding it, I peered at the colourful buttons and after a moment of confusion, or what could have been many, found the right one. The TV flickered to life, or at least tried to. It stuttered a bit and struggled to find reception with the storm above. Giving up after mindlessly watching static for awhile, I flicked it off again, and rolled over into the couch cushions.

The light insistent tapping of the raindrops created a sweet white noise, and soon, I tripped and fell into a dreamless sleep, as the rain continued on into the night.

I awoke to the sound of rain, probably the same rain I fell asleep to, and it was now, daytime? Oh, I fell asleep on the couch. Wonderful.

I wandered aimlessly into the kitchen and attempted to boil the kettle. Well, I say attempt, if you could call it an attempt. It really was just me, picking up an object that blearily resembled a kettle and filling it up under an object that I guessed was a tap, then just pressing a heap of buttons until it beeped angrily and began to hiss.

I suppose it was a success.

While I waited for the kettle to boil, I wandered over to the window, mentally preparing myself for the flood of sunlight that was sure to knock me off my feet if I pulled back the curtains.

The streets were a mess, and there was water everywhere.

I'm glad I don't have a job to go to anymore, or that could be me out there battling the insistent rain.

I let the curtain fall back carelessly and picked up my phone off the bench as I re-entered the kitchen again to continue with coffee. As I poured a cup of the hot caffeinated liquid, I debated about calling Benedict now, and as usual, got distracted and spilled coffee all over the bench.

I give up with this whole 'coffee' thing, I thought, and just walked away from the deserted coffee dripping down from the table onto the floor.

I flipped my phone around in my hands for a bit, nervously deciding whether or not to call, and then, before I could back out, I took a deep breath, hit the dial button, and waited.

* * *

**HAHA YEP.**

**CLIFFFF HANGERRRR. **

**Ok, it isn't really, but maybe, just a reeeeaaallllyy small cliff, like one you could step off without dying.**

**Yeah, I know, its also incredibly short, but I really wanted to get something posted this weekend, so this is my pathetic attempt at trying to get motivate at writing again. (im sorry!)**

**(Reviews will motivate me also*hint hint*)**


End file.
